Charlie
by Kanshu
Summary: An unexpected memento brings Tsubaki into a state of nostalgia, but Black Star doesn't seem to get it.


**Just a quick little idea I had, it's very short, and I wrote it in like 40 min. Don't worry, I'll be giving Soul Eater some more love after my next Fairy Tail project, I promise! In the meantime I'll be posting a few Soul Eater oneshots here and there, with various couples and such :p**

* * *

Tsubaki let herself drown in her comforter as the breath that left her rib cage was heavy and tired. Today had been longer than usual. Homework was piling up and she had more and more exams to worry about, that on top of all the missions she went on with Black Star in all their free time. This was the one evening that Tsubaki finally had to herself, and she would enjoy it thoroughly. What would she do first? Take a bath? Paint her nails? Read a book? Sleep? She decided she would do all the above, starting with her nails. She slowly got up from her comfy bed and reached at the top of her closet for her box of nail polish. She pulled at the edge, and as the box fell into her arms, something else fell with it, onto the floor. The weapon peeked over her big box, her heart instantly warming. She quickly set down the box and carefully picked up Charlie. Charlie was her stuffed rabbit, a gift from her brother, and something she cherished her whole life. The bunny was brown and white, his soft coat worn down and dirty, and one of his eyes had fallen off, now only a cross stitch replaced it. He was loose from missing stuffing and his tail was literally hanging by a thread, but she loved him since he was brand new. She hugged him gently, and smiled to herself. Her moment of peace shattered along with her ear drums when Black Star shoved his way into her room, uninvited, as always. He scurried over to her, sitting on his legs and looking at his partner eagerly.

"Heya Tsubaki."

"Black Star, I thought we agreed you would leave me alone for at least one night..." Tsubaki tried to keep her stern tone of voice constant, but his childish smile and glint of curiosity melted her annoyance. Black star pouted playfully, crossing his arms.

"But I'm booorrreed." Black Star whined and slumped his posture. Tsbuki smiled at her meister, and placed Charlie behind her back, hoping to hide her toy from view. She felt embarrassed that she still kept it, and heat rose to her face as Black Star tried to peek around her.

"Wait, what's that?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Tsubaki tried to hold the rabbit out of view, but Black Star managed to reach around and pluck it from her fingers.

"Pffftt. What's this?" Black Star began to laugh hard as he stretched the thing in his arms, mocking it and fraying it even more. Tsubaki's humiliation increased, as she knew this is how he would react. Tell tale tears pricked her eyes and she tried to take it from him before the stuffed animal was damaged, but he held it away from her.

"It's no match for me, Black Star, the man who will surpass god! Ahahahaha!" Black Star stood up and held the bunny high in the air. Before she could tell him to stop, Tsbaki choked on a painful lump in her throat. Black Star flung the thing to the ground and stepped on it. she let out a hoarse yelp and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew she was overreacting but she loved Charlie dearly, and he was reminder of her brother, and her childhood. Tsubaki let out a tiny sob, before she could help it and looked away from her partner. She felt his eyes on her, but she ignored them. She sniffed and wiped her face and she hoped Black Star wouldn't see it, but he was already close to her, sitting cross-legged.

"Tsubaki... You okay?" Black Star's tone changed and his mood was somber. Tsubaki looked at her partner tried to smile for him.

"Yeah, Black Star, I-I'm fine." Black Star frowned at her words and wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"Was that thing important to you?"

"K-kinda." Tsubaki hiccuped slightly and tried to look away, embarrassed by their close proximity. He had leaned in even closer, watching her. His burning gaze on her covered face finally got her to look into his intense eyes, which she could not translate. A blush was imminent on his face, and Tsubaki's eyes widened. He reached around her and pulled her close for a tight but gentle embrace. Tsubaki blinked before relaxing into his arms. They were strong, and made her feel safe and loved. His voice rumbled through her as he spoke softly but in earnest.

"Sorry."

It wouldn't be much from anyone else, but coming from Black Star, an apology was huge. Tsubaki felt a warm and fluttery feeling in her stomach. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and his uneven breathing, and she felt better knowing she wasn't the only one. She buried her face into his chest, and let her tears dry on his shirt. She could only stay mad at Black Star for so long.

* * *

**Yay or Neigh? I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. Until next time!**


End file.
